The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable fuel injection valve as defined hereinafter. A fuel injection valve is already known in which the armature has a spherical guide section so that when the valve is opened it comes to rest with one contact face on a stop opening. This has the disadvantage that the optimal material for the armature cannot be used, since on the one hand the material should have good soft magnetic properties, and on the other hand it should be hard in order to reduce wear.